'Rum'-pumped crab
'Rum'-pumped crabs are mutated crustaceans found in the 'Rum'geon on Braindeath Island. They have been injected by Captain Donnie's general malpractitioners in order to create an army. They are the only monsters that drop the brackish blade. In order to access the dungeon, the quest A Clockwork Syringe needs to be partially completed and the player must have a Fishbowl helmet and Diving apparatus equipped, otherwise they will not be allowed to enter. 'Rum'-pumped crabs use only melee with a maximum hit of around 240. They will constantly be considered aggressive towards anyone within the 'Rum'geon. They will take increased damage from the brackish blade that they drop, as well as the Brine sabre. Players may find it more profitable to bring along High Alchemy runes, as the Rune claws drops can more often than not be alched for more than they could be sold for on the Grand Exchange. Also, it is possible to gather upwards of 100K gold coins per trip just by picking up the regular coin drops as well as alchemising. Another way to increase your profit for each trip is to bring a gem bag, a reward from the dungeoneering skill and bought by tokens, to keep all gem drops without using inventory space. Protect from Melee is advised, as multiple crabs will attack the player. On occasion, nearby level 84 general malpractitioners may throw a syringe at a crab and temporarily increase its attack speed, up to a maximum of 8. The malpractitioners will also attack the player with poisonous ranged attacks, so Antipoison potions or an Anti-poison totem will come in handy. Additionally, these monsters are weak to stab attacks. 'Rum'-pumped crabs also have a high blue charm drop rate, for those who would like to effectively collect them whilst gaining considerable combat experience (about 150K+ per trip with optimal gear, stats, and inventory. This is excluding Constitution experience). Another strategy is to bring a good melee defensive set such as Barrows equipment and lure the general malpractitioners out of one of the rooms and close the door after them, this way you will avoid being ranged by the malpractitioners and can either choose to pray melee to avoid receiving damage from the 'rum'-pumped crabs or you can choose to use the Ancient Curse, Soul Split, whenever you get low on life points. It is noteworthy that the crabs drops several cooked lobsters which can also be used for healing up the life points lost. With this method a trip would last until you run out of prayer potions. Habitat *Braindeath Island 'Rum'-geon Drops Charms Weapons and armour Potions Herbs Seeds Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Before the Evolution of Combat when the special attack of the Brine Sabre and Brackish Blade was used on a 'Rum'-pumped crab the message "The Brine Sabre/Brackish Blade seems super-effective." appeared. This may have been a reference to Pokémon where a player would see "It's super effective!" when a Pokémon was hit by an attack that it was weak to. *Killing a 'rum'-pumped crab is required to complete the Alcrabholic task in the Daemonheim task set. *Despite requiring a slayer level,'Rum'-pumped crabs are not a slayer assignment. *Despite being a crab, they used to drop Bones. This was rectified on 1 July 2014. fi:'Rum'-pumped crab